


Hogwarts AU

by sunshinesimon



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesimon/pseuds/sunshinesimon
Summary: its a hogwarts au for day 8 of the COC 2017





	1. Chapter 1

SIMON  
We’re on the outskirts of the forbidden forest,waiting for Hagrid to come with whatever creature he’s teaching us about today. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws have Care of Magical Creatures on Wednesdays, and everyone’s getting loud and bored with just waiting. I’m with Penny, leaning against a rock watching Baz and Teddy talking about who knows what.

We’re all in Hufflepuff together, except Penny, she’s Ravenclaw, and me and Baz are arch-enemies. Teddy’s always in the middle of us, trying to stop us from fighting each other, he’s like the peacekeeper. In first year it was him and Penny but she kinda gave up after she saw how hopeless we were, and it’s also easier for Ted ‘cause we’re in the same house. Me and Teddy are pretty decent friends, but him and Baz are best friends. It’s weird though, because they’re so different but they also have so much in common, and it’s always like they’re whispering secrets.

Hagrid comes out of the first now, and I whip my head around to start listening, COMC is my favourite subject, I find it easier because not too much magic is actually involved. And I also just love animals.

But we can’t see any creature with Hagrid. He’s just holding a rope that’s suspended in air. It looks like he’s guiding something - but there’s nothing there. Everyone looks confused. Except Baz. It’s like he’s mesmerised by the air.

‘Alrigh, now can anyone tell me what creature this is?’ Hagrid starts. Everyone just stares ant him blankly.  
'Can anyone see the creature?’ He says 'I bloody hope not,’ he mumbles under his breath. But then he looks up and looks right past me.

He looks at Baz, who has his hand stretched up high. So he can see something. He looks around at the class and when he sees that no one else has raised their hand he quickly pulls it down.

'Ah yes, Mr Pitch, I forget 'bout you’ Hagrid says solemnly, 'well this 'ere is a Thestral. It’s a creature yeh can only see if you’ve witnessed death.’

Everyone turns their heads to look at Baz, who has a look of understanding, anger and sadness on his face. Everyone understands now.

BAZ  
Of. Fucking. Course. Today of all days we’re learning about the death animal! I don’t know what I’m feeling right now except I know I’m pretty upset and annoyed at the same time. Everyone is looking at me and I can see from the corner of my eye that Teddy motions to Hagrid to continue the lesson. Good lad.

We’ve been best friends since the beginning, heaps of people, especially Snow, don’t know why we’re friends. We’re completely different. But what they don’t know is that we both have huge ass secrets. I’m part vampire and he’s part werewolf. He gets it from his father and only his family knows, but I’m different, I was bitten. Which is also why my mother is dead and why I’m the only one who can the damn skeleton horse.

Hagrid continues the rest of the lesson and tell the class to open their books so they can look at the illustration of the Thestral. As soon as the lesson ends I basically run back to the castle.

TEDDY  
'Aye Teddy! Is Mr Pitch 'kay?’ Hagrid approaches me as he says this, he has a guilty look on his face.

'Uh, yeah he’s ok Hagrid, it’s just that it’s the anniversary of his mums death, so you know..’ I lead on.

'Ah it is isn’t it? I feel real guilty 'bout this now, can’t believe it’s been twelve years’ he says with a sigh.

'It’s okay, don’t feel bad’ I say and he just mumbles and wonders off to tend the Thestral.

'It’s been twelve years?’ I here someone say behind me. I turn around to see that Simon and Penelope have been listening.

'Yeah,’ I say as I move towards them.

'She was a legend, such a same she died, especially the way she did,’ Penelope says. At this point Simon starts walking towards the castle.

'Uhh Penny, I’ll be back later. I just gotta uhm, get some books.’ He says distractedly. Penny doesn’t even respond, she just sighs and turns around to look at me.

'You realise that our best friends are in love with each other right?’ She says bluntly to me.

I give her a slight chuckle 'Yeah I know, who doesn’t really?’

'Well we need a plan to set them up’ she says like its the mosh obvious thing.’

'Oh believe me, I’m one step a head of you,’ as the words come out of my mouth I change my hair colour to a pinky-red. I love playing Cupid.

SIMON  
I’m in the common room now, (I love our common room, it’s so cosy. And it’s next to the kitchens) and I’m about to enter our room, but at the door I hesitate. Maybe I should just leave him be, but every fibre in my body disagrees, so I open the door.

Baz turns around and then whips his head around just as quickly. Was he crying?

'Snow,’ he’s gritting his teeth as he says this, 'get out.’

'I’m just getting my books,’ I say turning towards my trunk. Baz is about to open the door and leave, but I catch him by the wrist.

He turns around and it looks like he’s about to tell me to piss off, but then he doesn’t when he sees the concerned look on my face. His face is streaked with tears, and the whites of his eyes aren’t white, they’re red.

'I’m sorry about your mum,’ he doesn’t say anything just stares at me, breathing heavily, 'no one should have to watch their mother die. No one should have to watch anyone die.’

'You don’t think I know that?’ His voice cracking, and more tears run down his face, 'you don’t think I know she shouldn’t have died? She died for me you know? Trying to save me,’ the words almost don’t come out of his mouth right, because he’s crying so much. I want him to stop. To stop think these things, to stop blaming himself.

I don’t know when it happened but our faces are almost touching, if I wanted to I could kiss him. Do I want to kiss him? I want to kiss him? I want to kiss him. 

I’m about to kiss him and I think he’s about to kiss me. We’re millimetres apart when he jumps back away from me. Teddy walks in through the door and he has a grin creeping up on his face.

'Hey uh, Baz you ready to go now?’ He says, the grin fading when he sees the tears on his friends face.

'I’m going alone,’ Baz says as if it was aimed at both of us. I go back to my trunk and pretend to look for something, I’m blushing like crazy. Did that just happen? Why did I want that to happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part twooooooo (crossover day)

BAZOur faces are millimetres apart, and I think he’s going to kiss me, his lips begin to part and his eyes begin to close, but then I jump back away from him when I hear the door open. I whip my head around to see Teddy standing in the door way with a grin in his face. He’s changed his hair colour from his usual turquoise blue to a light pinky-red colour. He’s up to something.

He sees the tears on my face and the grin immediately fades, he knows why so he doesn’t ask questions.

‘Hey uh, Baz you ready to go now?’

‘I’m going alone,’ I say it to both of them. I don’t want Snow following me after what just almost happened, and I’m a little bit upset that it only almost happened, even though I was the one who jumped away. I storm away from the room and head to my destination.

SIMON After Baz leaves the room Teddy smiles apologetically at me, and it’s clear that he’s not really that sorry. I feel too awkward now but luckily he changes the subject.

'So, uh I think Headmaster David wants Harry and you to have another session, Harry’s coming down.’

Teddy’s godfather has been giving me lessons one being a chosen one, well because he was the last chosen one. Teddy’s Godfather is Harry Potter. Headmaster David was the one to come up with the idea and said that the lessons were the best way for me to learn.

'Uh yeah, tonight,’ I try to reply as naturally as possible, I start walking out with a random book in my hand, 'see ya.’

I don’t have anymore classes today, so I don’t really know why I pretended to get a book. I should probably follow Baz, see what he’s up to, I’m about to go to the Forbidden Forest (that’s where he usually goes) but then I remember what we were talking about before.

His Mother.

I realise that he’s rpribably going to visit her grave and that he wants to go alone. I should leave him be. I turn around and start heading to the Room of Requirement, may as well start training.

TEDDYAfter both the boys are gone I race through the castle and head to the library, I need to find Penelope, and if she’s not in the library she’s in her common room, which subsequently will be harder to get into. Lucky for me I was right, she’s sitting at one of the library desks, quill in hand and head in book.

I walk over to her table, and she must be in deep thought because she doesn’t look up when I reach her. I crouch down so that my head is level with hers, I’m quite a tall bloke, and clear my throat. With that she looks up and for a second she blushes.

'So for the plan I was thin-’ She starts but then I cut her off.

'Ah Penelope, no need for a big master plan now, for what I just witnessed will change our lives forever,’ I say in my most dramatic voice.

'What ever do you mean?’ She mocks

'I just saw our little love birds getting quite close to each other!’

'Wait did they…..?’ She leads on.

'Well no, they were about to kiss though! But then I walked in on them and yeah.’

'So you’re saying that we just need-’

'Need to get them alone together,’ I finish for her

'Teddy Lupin you are a genius!’ She exclaims

BAZSometimes it’s nice here in the cemetery, on occasion I’ll come here and just sit near Mothers grave.

The Hogwarts Cemetery is an island where the people who died on school grounds are buried, after The Battle of Hogwarts it became very full. Of course if the family requested, the body could be buried somewhere else, but my Mother loved this school so much she wouldn’t have wanted to be buried anywhere else. I’m in the Headmasters section, along my Mother, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and a few other old Headmasters are here.

I’ve replaced the old flowers with blossoming new ones, I could have just used a spell but this feels more significant and personal to get real ones.

As I’m just standing by the grave a small barn owl flies over to me with a small note tied to its foot, I take the note and hand the owl a Knut, as the owl flies away I wonder who the hell sent me a note. I open it and read it, it’s from Teddy and says:

meet me in the Room of Requirement at 8 - Teddy

SIMONI actually quite enjoy my sessions with Harry, not only does it help me but we’re actually pretty good friends, he and I are really similar actually, both had a shitty childhood where we grew up not knowing about magic, both orphans, both have had a bullshit prophecy forced upon us, along with the weight of saving the wizard world on our shoulders. The war part is almost the exact same, except he fought Voldemort and I’m (trying) to fight the Humdrum.

I’m a big distracted today, for fair reasons though.

We’re working on sword fighting techniques, he’s got the Sword of Gryffindor and I’ve just got a regular sword the Room of Requirement provided, I tried to use Gryffindor’s sword once but it would let me, the sword burnt my hand if tried to use it, Harry says that it’s because I’m not a Gryffindor.

I’m pretty good with swords, it’s just the spells and actual magic that I’m shit at. While we’re practicing, someone opens the door and walks through, we both turn around to see Teddy standing there with an apologetic look, his hair back to its normal turquoise.

‘Hey Harry, can I talk to you for a few minutes?’

‘Sure Ted, you can take a break Simon, you did well today,’ he says while giving me a pat on the back. Harry’s not exactly like a father to me, but I definitely look up to him.

BAZ

It’s 7:58 but I have nothing better to do besides wallow in sadness so I’m at the room of requirement a little bit early.

Luckily for me the doors open a little bit, I walk in and the room it’s designed to look like a training room, why’s it like this? Usually if me and Teddy meet here it’s not like this.

I walk in slightly more confused than before and call out his name, someone does come, but it’s not him.

It’s Snow.

Of course it’s designed like a training room, cause he’s doing his special training thing with Teddy’s Godfather.

‘Baz?’ He asks

For once I don’t know what to say, so I just reply with, ‘Snow.’

‘Wha-What are you doing here? I’m supposed to be training.’

‘Well I’m supposed to be meeting Teddy,’ I respond in the same a-matter-fact tone.

‘Teddy? He just came here and asked to speak to Harry,’ he responds confusedly.

‘Wait Snow, did you write that note to me?’

‘Note? What note?’

He actually seems really confused, he’s too thick to be that good an actor so I know it’s not him.

‘Well since he’s not here, I’m leaving.’

‘Wait no Baz! Don’t leave yet,’ he says quickly, we’re both avoiding each other’s eyes.

‘Look, about what happened before, I’ll understand if you think I’m some weirdo, but I just want you to know that I’m sorry.’

I want to tell him that he shouldn’t be sorry, that I want it to actually happen next time, that I want there to be a next time, but I don’t tell him that, he probably never wants that to happen again. If I say that I’ve been in love with him since fifth year and that I’ve wanted to kiss him for probably longer, he’ll freak out and think I’m some sort of pervert.

‘Snow, don’t be sorry, just don’t talk abo-‘ he cuts me off.

‘Don’t finish that sentence because if you do I’ll never have the courage to do what I’m about to do.’ He says with a determined and slightly scared face.

What I don’t expect him to do is walk straight up to me and cup my face with his hands, but that’s exactly what he does, I should have learnt by now to never underestimate Simon Snow.

He’s looking into my eyes, head slightly tilted up, and his blue eyes look scared but sure at the same time. He moves forward to kiss me but I finish the movement and meet him halfway - so he knows that I want this too.

At first the kiss is soft and unsure, but then after we’re both sure the other won’t pull away or stop, it’s more certain and passionate, I deepen it by running my hands through his golden curls, I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.

When we break apart, both smiling, and out of breath, our foreheads leaning against each other.

‘Simon I-‘

As soon as I said his name his face lit up as if I gave him a whole plate of sour cherry scones. He kisses me hard and quick.

‘You called me Simon,’ he says panting, ‘you’ve never called me Simon.’

‘Is that okay?’ I ask

‘It’s wonderful,’ he almost whispers, and then he takes me by the neck and kisses me again.

TEDDY

I was right, and I told Harry that Headmaster wanted to talk to him.

As we stick our heads through the slightly opened door, we smile at we see, and give each other a high-five. We walk away silently, and give them some privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> (@bihoppers on tumblr)


End file.
